Quentin Beck (Earth-96283)
| Last = | HistoryText = Quentin Beck was a famous special effects designer and though he wasn't really talked about often, but was known to have worked on several movies. Around the time Otto Octavius became Doc Ock, Quentin wanted to prove that Spider-Man wasn't the great hero that people made him out to be; much due to his own jealousy of the wall-crawler becoming more popular than himself. So he decided to host a public event where he would have Spider-Man try to make it through several different challenges. Spider-Man reluctantly agreed, and he completed the tasks almost without effort. Infuriated, Beck tried to destroy the wall-crawler with his own laser cannon. But the machine malfunctioned and wasn't able to fire. In the end, Spider-Man told Beck to stick with just making movies and left without a scratch. Birth of Mysterio Sometime later, word had gotten out to the Daily Bugle that Quentin Beck was holding another press conference. So in order to get pictures of the event, Mr. Jameson sent in Peter Parker to take photos. Peter agreed, but he would soon realize that it wasn't any ordinary press conference. Once he finally arrivedm Parker\ was confronted by a new super-villain who called himself "Mysterio". Spider-Man made fun of the so called villain almost immediately. Poking fun at the ridiculous domed head, as well as Mysterio's own name, saying it sounded more like a breakfast cereal. This of course angered Mysterio, and in his fury he set the conference room on fire, placing many of the journalists in danger. Spider-Man saved them all of course, and was successfully able to fight off Mysterio's androids, but Beck slipped away before the battle was even over, informing Spider-Man that his "armada" was already attacking the Statue of Liberty. Spider-Man swung over to the Statue of Liberty where he saw what seemed to be UFO's altering the appearance of the Statue to look like Mysterio. Using the UFO's as swinging points Spider-Man was able to make it to the top of the Statue and destroy the alien device that was changing the Statue's appearance. This would mark yet another one of Mysterio's defeats at the hands of Spider-Man. But just after this second defeat, Mysterio told Spider-man to head to Beck's apartment complex. Within minutes of entering the apartmentm the floor gave way and Spider-Man found himself in the Funhouse of Doom. Once again eager to finally put an end to Mysterio, Spider-Man entered, where he would confront bouncing inflatable clowns, androids, and even disfigured copies of himself in a house of mirrors. Spider-Man defeated all that Mysterio had to throw at him once again, though just like their previous encounter, Beck himself was nowhere to be found. Defeat It wasn't too long after that Spider-Man would confront Beck for the last time. When Peter Parker returned to the Daily Bugle, he was sent by Jameson to take pictures of a Latverian diplomat who was visiting New York City. Parker suited up and was prepared to take the photos when all of the sudden he heard a civilian screaming about aliens robbing a nearby convenience store. Spider-Man swung by to check it out, and this time he found himself confronting Mysterio in person. Mysterio prepared to fight, but when Spider-Man punched Beck just once, his helmet shattered and he immediately surrendered, pleading with Spider-Man to not hit him again. Spider-Man then left Beck there for the cops. | Powers = * None of his own, he uses illusions and misdirection to thwart and confuse his opponents. | Abilities = * Expert in illusion and special effects. | Strength = * Not known, but most likely he has the same strength as an average human of his size and shape who exercises every so often. | Weaknesses = * Horrible hand to hand combatant. In this universe, he tends to try and avoid close confrontations. One punch by Spider-Man for example was enough to make Beck give up almost immediately. | Equipment = * Mysterio uses projectors, androids, and other means of misdirection to confuse his opponents. | Transportation = | Weapons = * None, save for androids that serve him. | Notes = * Mysterio of this universe seems to be different from his mainstream counterpart, focusing more on pretending he is an alien, and much more of a wimp when confronted with Spider-Man in actual physical combat. | Trivia = * The first time players see Quentin Beck in the game, he is wearing a costume that is extremely similar to his classic costume, minus the cape and fish-bowl helmet, but the classic costume none the less. In this game, he is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * He was intended to appear in the cancelled Spider-Man 4, and was confirmed to be portrayed by Bruce Campbell who had cameos in all three movies of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. * At one point, Mysterio says "You have no chance to survive, make your time!" This is a reference to Zero Wing, a Japanese video game that has become famous for its poor English translation. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2004 Character Debuts Category:Illusionists Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Modern-Age Characters